This invention relates generally to a head for an ink-on-demand type ink jet printer and more particularly to a head which provides high-density print from a head requiring simple control circuitry. It is an object of many printer designs to produce printed matter having the high quality which is normally produced when using conventional printer's type and relying on contact pressure as is done in a printing press or typewriter. In comparison, the print quality of wire type and ink jet type dot printers has been inferior due to a lack of density in the finished characters resulting from spaces between the dots. Efforts to reduce the space between dots when using a single row of ink jet nozzles or when using a plurality of interrelated heads for producing a single character have been only partially successful and result in significantly more complex control systems.
What is needed is a head for an ink-on-demand type ink jet printer which produces characters of high density and operates with a simple control system.